onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diamante
Hero or Champion? Could someone provide a raw translation for what Diamante was called when he appeared in chapter 702? I've seen it as both hero and champion. If it is champion, then it might explain how he got his position. 16:56, March 19, 2013 (UTC) What's the difference? Champion might mean he became head of the collosseum by winning, implying anyone who defeats him could take his place. While hero would mean that he is simply the beloved operator of the collosseum. 17:21, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Bump. Is it hero or champion? 03:37, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hero (英雄). --Klobis (talk) 10:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hero fits for him.. 3:41, 3/5/2013 Thank you. 14:04, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Longleg Tribe Should we consider him as a part of the Longleg Tribe? His legs seem to be very long. -- ҒuЯISU 18:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) unless further proof is giving, i would say no-- 18:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC) No. 18:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Since this is not stated in official materials, this is considered speculation. Speculation is not used in articles as this wiki is an encylopedia-style wiki. 06:34, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I thought the same at a first look, but then I realized it's not only a matter of lenght but also of the number of sections of the leg. He's got only two of those like normal people instead of three sections, so he's not part of the Longleg tribe. ;) Gorthan89 (talk) 12:00, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Look at Blue Gilly before assuming longlegs have the same difference as longarms. 12:57, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Longlegs have only one joint. Both Bluegilly and Tamago indicate that. Oh right, I'm sorry...I didn't think of those two :( Then even Diamante could be a long-leg but still remains an hypothesis, he probably isn't because Oda would have written it...Gorthan89 (talk) 13:35, January 30, 2014 (UTC) After chapter 736, this needs reexamining. If you look a the panned shot when the fighters are standing around, you can see his whole body. His legs to torso ratio is almost identical to Tamago. I think it's safe to call him a longleg. 16:17, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Bit speculative. Just wait it out. 16:24, February 2, 2014 (UTC) its not speculation, he's legs go above the norm yet his other limbs are normal sized, he's obviously long-legged-- 16:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I'd think it would be in the infobox if that was the case. We're better off waiting for official confirmation. 16:46, February 2, 2014 (UTC) the story has confirmed it-- 16:54, February 2, 2014 (UTC) The story has confirmed nothing, since there has been no mention of him being a longleg. Even though I believe he is a longleg, it doesn't mean it belongs on the page, since it IS speculation, whether you want it to be or not. 16:57, February 2, 2014 (UTC) its not-- 16:59, February 2, 2014 (UTC) If you can find the word "longleg" in the manga, then yeah, it's 100% confirmed. If not, then yeah, it's fair speculation only. 17:00, February 2, 2014 (UTC) if a character can turn into some sort of animal, do we need confirmation that they have a zoan devil fruit? no, because its so glaringly obvious, just like how diamante is a long-leg person-- 17:02, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Personally, I think he is a long leg tribe member. You have guys who are tall, and then you have those legs. But, he hasn't been stated to be a long leg tribe member, even though their was multiple times it could have been stated. If we have a poll, I would say he is a long leg member. I'll lean on the long leg. 17:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC) We wouldn't need to see a box stating someone who's double-elbowed is from the longarm tribe. Once again, relying on the flat out statement is a bad idea. If his body type is proportioned the same way as the only other longleg, it's safe to say he's a longleg. Normally I'm all for caution, but here there's no need. 18:03, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Appareance I think the actual description isn't enough. Diamante also has feathers on the top of his cape, and his hat is like a bullfighter's hat. We can see the colours of his clothes too. What do you think? Aoshi shigamori (talk) 10:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Edit it then :D 10:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) You know that for some characters, Oda based them off some musicans like jango could be based of Michael Jackson and Doflamingo being based of this french singer Michel Polnareff. Doesn't Diamante look similar to Steven Tyler? CoolJazzman (talk) 16:18, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Y'''up, thought about it too, he's definately based on Tyler. But i think we need an SBS or another solid refferance in order to put it in the trivia.Vazelos3 (talk) 16:30, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I knew i have seen that face somewhere, and it is such a particular distinctive face, not everyone looks like that it has to be. --Doomroar (talk) 13:07, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Name Should be Diamanté.Ssj7 (talk) 12:10, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Source? 12:42, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Same as Trébol's. Ask any Spanish or Portuguese speakers and they'd agree.Ssj7 (talk) 16:52, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Only if Oda spells it that way. SeaTerror (talk) 17:08, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Then you might as well change Trébol into Trebol. Ssj7 (talk) 17:11, February 8, 2014 (UTC) That's a good idea. SeaTerror (talk) 17:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I asked my online Spanish dictionary, and it answered that the word is spelled "diamante" with no accent. Try typing it on an iphone, ipad..etc the autocorrect would suggest '''Diamanté also I've seen many spanish One Piece fans write it that way, mind you only his name and Trébol's are written that way. If someone could check how VIZ chose to write his name. Ssj7 (talk) 18:58, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I don't usually participate at talks, but this is one of the most useless talks I've ever seen. Diamante is as Diamante as Trébol is Trébol and not Trebol. Why? Blame Oda for taking the name in Spanish .-. 18:44, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Its Diamante. Apple is wrong. I checked google translate and THREE separate English to Spanish dictionaries and they all said Diamante. SeaTerror (talk) 19:09, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hmm.. it's only written as Diamanté in french and latin, that's really weird.Ssj7 (talk) 19:23, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I thought it was romanized in the manga from the first chapter in the Colosseum, but the E in question is cut off by a text box. But is there any other examples of it romanized in the manga? 22:56, February 9, 2014 (UTC) No posts in awhile, and everyone seems in agreement on this. Calling the discussion closed. 01:44, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I know the discussion was closed several months ago, but just to avoid future doubts: Spanish is my first language and the correct spelling is Diamante, without the tilde (I had never seen the other spelling before). Also the correct spellings of the names of the other Executives in Spanish are Trébol, Pica and Corazón. Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 06:32, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Corazon was spelled without the accent in the manga. SeaTerror (talk) 01:45, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'm just saying that those are the correct spellings of the words, but for some reason the manga seems to be using wrong spellings with no accents as the names, as well as with Senor Pink (the correct spelling is "Señor" which means "Mister", "Senor" is pronounced different and has no meaning at all because is a non-existent word). Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 15:41, July 5, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't matter how they are spelled in the real world. We go by how Oda himself spells them. SeaTerror (talk) 19:21, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I know. That wasn't my point. Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 19:44, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Your point was that Oda spelled it wrong which doesn't matter. SeaTerror (talk) 20:25, July 5, 2014 (UTC) No, my point is that you guys were discussing about the correct spelling of the word Diamante in Spanish. I clarified you what it was as well as the correct spellings of some other Spanish words to avoid future doubts. I'd also like to say that any question concerning Spanish can ask in my talk page and I'll be happy to help. That's what I came here to say and since I've said it this whole other discussion is pointless to me. Bye. Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 04:49, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Powers and Ablites I think it should be noteworthy he was unfazed by the confortation Burgess and Sabo. Furthermore he was unfazed after the battle and didnt fear both of them despite being No.2 of Revo , BB-Commander and a Supernova New Flag Image? Is someone going to add the new picture of Diamante's appearance as a flag from the anime?JustaNobody (talk) 05:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Someone will likely update the picture eventually, but images (particularly updating existing ones) aren't done incredibly fast here right now. It's usually not the most important thing for the wiki, so give it time.(Personally, I'd rather see an episode summary written than see people upload images from a new episode. That's just more important content) Give it a few days. 06:24, January 25, 2015 (UTC)